La niña de sus ojos
by Hizashii
Summary: Leah era su niña, y quizás estaría bien si él nunca la hubiera compartido con nadie. Leah era suya, y había permitido que otro la lastimara. —Seth/Leah. No incesto.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, no, ya quisiera que la familia Clearwater fuera mía (Sam sí se puede ir a la mierda). Sólo la viñeta es mía.

**Claim: **Seth/Leah.

**Summary: **Leah era _su _niña, y quizás estaría bien si él nunca la hubiera compartido con nadie. Leah era suya, y había permitido que otro la lastimara.

**Recomendación musical: **No me arrepiento de nada — Cesar Román. (Veánlo en el punto de vista fraternal, no romántico, y les cuadrará mejor).

**Dedicatoria: **Las Tweeties.

**

* * *

La niña de sus ojos.**

**(**_Ya no llores, tú puedes más que un mal de amores_**)

* * *

**

No podía evitar querer matar a Samuel cada vez que la veía llorar, y no podía evitar sentir remordimiento cuando las lágrimas llegaban a sus labios.

Seth no quería que su hermana estuviera con él, pensaba que le rompería el corazón tarde o temprano. Terminó aceptándolo (sólo porque Leah se lo pidió), incluso hasta habló con él de futbol en algunas ocasiones.  
Se arrepiente. Si tan sólo nunca lo hubiera permitido, si la hubiera persuadido de alejarse de él, entonces quizás ella no estaría tan devastada.

Leah era su hermana mayor, pero para él era su pequeña niña. Leah aparentaba ser toda una mujer, pero Seth sabía que era una niña, una niña triste y rota.

Leah era _su _niña, y quizás estaría bien si él nunca la hubiera compartido con nadie. Leah era suya, y había permitido que otro la lastimara.  
Se arrepiente. Tal vez si la hubiera cuidado mejor ella no se sentiría tan desmadejada como se sentía.

Leah era su niña dulce, Leah era su niña enojona, Leah era su niña alegre. Leah era su niña (lo sigue siendo, aunque no se parezca a ese chica alegre, dulce y enamorada).

Seth solía decirle que la quería, algunas veces decía _'te amo' _antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Seth solía decirle que si alguna vez se sentía sola, fuera junto a él.  
Parece ser que Leah no lo recordaba.

Ese día Seth la vio llorar de nuevo, —y de nuevo sintió rabia, dolor y remordimiento—, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar y lloró en su pecho como una niña pequeña.

Leah solía ser una chica vivaz y despreocupada, pero ya no más. Sam se llevó eso.  
Leah solía ser una persona afectuosa, cariñosa y demostrativa. Ya no lo era, no después de que Sam la dejó.  
Pero seguía siendo, muy en el fondo, la pequeña Leah de Seth.

Acarició su espalda con dulzura y le murmuró palabras de aliento. Leah era su princesa, esa princesa que no creía en cuentos de hadas desde que fue traicionada. Leah era su princesa, esa pequeña princesa que perdió a su príncipe una mañana.

Seth aún recordaba como los ojos cafés de Leah, antes brillantes y repletos de vida, se oscurecieron y endurecieron ese día. Recordaba que cortó su cabello y nunca más volvió a usas trenzas, ni coletas. Recordaba su cambio de actitud, la manera en que dejó de decir _'mami'_ para comenzar a decir _'mamá'_, y también que él no fue más nunca _'Sethy'_ porque pasó a ser sólo _'Seth' —_con tono de voz frío y aburrido—.

Las lágrimas empapaban su camiseta, él acariciaba los cabellos cortos de si hermana. Los sollozos se ahogaban en su pecho y le calaban en lo más hondo del corazón. _Su _Leah estaba llorando, y él no podía permitirlo.

—No llores más, Leah —le dijo con voz firme, pero dulce. Ella siguió llorando.

La levantó del suelo y la despegó de su pecho, miró su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos. Sintió pena, lástima y desesperación en lo más profundo del alma.

Y la besó. No con un beso pasional como en las películas, no; la beso con sólo un roce, algo fraternal, algo familiar, algo amistoso… algo más dulce que la miel.  
_'Yo estoy aquí contigo, Leah, no llores más'_ era lo que quería decir, pero no sería suficiente con sólo decirlo y ya.

Ella lo miró, lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba consumiéndose tanto en su dolor que casi no recordaba que Seth estaba ahí para ella. Sonrió, y él le sonrió de vuelta.  
(Porque en esa sonrisa vio de nuevo a la niña de sus ojos. Así, feliz y completa). 


End file.
